Rumpelstilzchen
| episodenanzahl = 21 | darsteller = | sprecher = }} Rumpelstilzchen (engl. Rumplestiltskin) ist eine Hauptfigur aus Once Upon a Time. Er hat den dunklen Fluch kreiert, den die Böse Königin benutzt hat und kann sich deswegen auch in Storybrooke noch an sein Märchen-Selbst erinnern. Sein Gegenpart in Storybrooke ist Mr. Gold. thumb Geschichte Familie und Anfänge des Dunklen Früher war Rumpelstilzchen einmal ein normaler Mann, der mit einer Frau namens Milah verheiratet war. Eines Tages wird er dazu eingezogen, im Ogerkrieg zu kämpfen, worüber er froh ist, da er zeigen möchte, dass er kein Feigling wie sein Vater ist. Im Trainingslager soll er eine Gefangene bewachen, eine Seherin, die andeutet, dass sie sein Schicksal kennt und anbietet, ihm Informationen darüber gegen ein Glas Wasser zu geben. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass Milah schwanger ist und dass seine Handlungen auf dem Schlachtfeld seinen Sohn vaterlos machen werden. Obwohl Rumpelstilzchen zuerst skeptisch ist, glaubt er der Seherin schließlich und verletzt absichtlich sein Bein, damit er vom Krieg nach Hause zurückkehren kann, um bei seinem Sohn, Baelfire, zu sein. Milah glaubt nicht an die Prophezeihung der Seherin und ist enttäuscht über Rumpelstilzchens Feigheit. Sie sagt, dass es für Baelfire ehrenhafter gewesen wäre, wenn Rumpelstilzchen im Krieg gekämpft hätte und gestorben wäre. („ “) Milah ist mit ihrem Leben zunehmend unzufriedener und hält sich in Tavernen auf. Als sie eines abends nicht nach Hause kommt, findet Rumpelstilzchen sie in einer Taverne, wo sie den Abenteuern von Piraten lauscht. Sie stellt ihren Mann vor ihnen bloß und möchte nicht nach Hause kommen. Erst als sie Baelfire bei ihrem Mann bemerkt, geht sie mit. Zuhause äußert sie ihren Wunsch, den Ort zu verlassen und irgendwo hinzugehen, wo Rumpelstilzchen nicht als Feigling bekannt ist. Er bittet sie, sich für ihren Sohn mit dem Leben im Ort abzufinden. Kurz darauf wird sie scheinbar von Piraten entführt. Rumpelstilzchen möchte sie retten und geht auf Killian Jones' Schiff. Jones fordert ihn zum Duell um Milah heraus, aber Rumpelstilzchen erweist sich wieder als Feigling und muss deshalb ohne seine Frau zurückkehren und seinem Sohn erklären, dass seine Mutter gestorben sei. („ “) Als sein Sohn Baelfire kurz vor seinem 14. Geburtstag sieht, wie seine Freundin Morraine in den Ogerkrieg ziehen muss, will Rumpelstilzchen mit Baelfire fliehen. Im Wald werden sie von Hordor entdeckt, der Rumpelstilzchen demütigt. Nachdem sie gegangen sind, bietet ihm ein alter Bettler Hilfe an und erzählt ihm von dem Dunklen und einem Dolch. Wenn Rumpelstilzchen den Dolch besäße, könnte er den Dunklen kontrollieren und Baelfire beschützen. Als Rumpelstilzchen sagt, dass er zu viel Angst davor habe, den Dunklen als Sklaven zu halten, schlägt der Bettler ihm vor, den Dunklen zu töten und seine Macht zu übernehmen. Überzeugt, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, legt Rumpelstilzchen im Schloss ein Feuer und stiehlt den Dolch. Daraufhin läuft er in den Wald und schickt Baelfire nach Hause. Rumpelstilzchen nimmt den Dolch, auf dessen Klinge der Name Zoso geschrieben steht, und ruft den Dunklen. Der Dunkle manipuliert Rumpelstilzchen dazu, ihn zu töten. Er deutet an, dass Baelfire nicht Rumpelstilzchens wirklicher Sohn ist und meint, dass es ein schlechter Handel wäre, wenn Rumpelstilzchen seine Seele aufgibt, um einen Bastard zu retten. In seiner Wut ersticht Rumpelstilzchen den Dunklen. Überrascht stellt er fest, dass es sich bei dem Dunklen um den Bettler gehandelt hat. Dieser teilt ihm im Sterben mit, dass er einen Handel eingegangen ist, den er nicht verstanden hat. Rumpelstilzchen fragt ihn, warum er ihm gesagt hat, dass er ihn töten solle und der Dunkle erklärt, dass sein Leben eine Last war, da Magie immer einen Preis habe. Als er den Dolch in die Hand nimmt, steht darauf sein eigener Name, da er nun der Dunkle ist. Rumpelstilzchen kehrt nach Hause zurück, wo die Ritter gerade Baelfire mitnehmen wollen. Rumpelstilzchen demütigt Hordor auf dieselbe Weise, wie dieser es zuvor mit ihm tat, und tötet ihn und die Ritter vor den Augen seines Sohnes. Baelfire fragt seinen Vater, was mit ihm passiert ist und gibt zu, dass er Angst hat. Rumpelstilzchen erwidert, dass er keine Angst habe und nur das beschützt habe, was ihm gehört. („ “) Mit Hilfe seiner neuen Kräfte beendet Rumpelstilzchen den Ogerkrieg, so dass die Überlebenden nach Hause zurückkehren können. Die Macht des Dunklen verdirbt ihn jedoch, so dass er immer wieder Menschen verletzt und aus Angst, er könne Baelfire nicht beschützen, nach mehr Macht sucht. Er wird ein reicher und mächtiger Mann, der von allen gefürchtet wird, was Baelfire nicht gefällt. Ihm wäre es lieber, wenn sein Vater seine Macht aufgäbe, aber Rumpelstilzchen meint, die einzige Möglichkeit, nicht mehr der Dunkle zu sein, wäre, wenn ihn jemand mit seinem Dolch tötet. Baelfire schließt einen Handel mit seinem Vater ab: wenn es ihm gelingt, einen Weg zu finden, dass Rumpelstilzchen seine Macht aufgeben kann, ohne zu sterben, muss er es tun. Rumpelstilzchen stimmt dem Handel zu. Baelfire sucht die Blaue Fee auf, die ihm eine Zauberbohne gibt, die ihn und seinen Vater in ein "Land ohne Magie" bringen würde, wo Rumpelstilzchen machtlos wäre. Als Baelfire mit der Bohne das Tor zu dieser Welt öffnet, ist Rumpelstilzchen jedoch zu feige, mitzugehen und lässt seinen Sohn los, so dass dieser in die andere Welt gezogen wird, während Rumpelstilzchen im Märchenland bleibt und somit das einzige Mal einen Deal bricht. Als das Tor hinter Baelfire schließt, bereut Rumpelstilzchen seine Entscheidung und möchte ihm folgen. Er ruft die Blaue Fee und verlangt nach einer weiteren Bohne, doch sie entgegnet, dass es keine weiteren Zauberbohnen gäbe. Rumpelstilzchen verleitet sie dazu, ihn versehentlich zu verraten, dass er durch einen mächtigen Fluch zurück zu seinem Sohn kommen könnte. Von da an schwört Rumpelstilzchen, dass er vor nichts zurückschrecken und alles opfern würde, um Baelfire wiederzufinden, wofür er alle Zeit der Welt hat. („ “) Einige Zeit nachdem er Baelfire verloren hat, begegnet Rumpelstilzchen noch einmal der Seherin. Sie sagt, dass die Zukunft, die sie für ihn vorhergesehen hat, eingetreten ist. Rumpelstilzchen verlangt, dass sie ihm sagt, wie er seinen Sohn wiederfinden kann. Sie lässt ihn ihre Kräfte nehmen, damit er selbst in die Zukunft sehen kann und sie die Bürde los ist. Als die Seherin im Sterben liegt, gibt sie ihm noch eine letzte Information über die Zukunft. Sie teilt Rumpelstilzchen mit, dass er seinen Sohn unter den ungewöhnlichsten Umständen wiederfinden wird und dass der kleine Junge, der ihm dabei helfen wird, seinen Sohn zu finden, auch sein Untergang sein wird. Rumpelstilzchen erwidert, dass er den Jungen dann wohl einfach töten müsse. („ “) Einige Zeit später trifft Rumpelstilzchen in einer Taverne William Smee, der behauptet, eine Zauberbohne zu besitzen, die ihn in eine andere Welt bringen könne. Rumpelstilzchen bietet ihm im Gegenzug ewige Jugend an. Kurz darauf trifft Rumpelstilzchen auf Killian Jones und dessen Crew. Jones hält ihn für einen Bettler, macht sich über ihn lustig und nennt ihn ein Krokodil. Als Rumpelstilzchen seine Kapuze abnimmt, erkennt Jones ihn. Rumpelstilzchen fragt nach Milah und Jones täuscht zuerst vor, sie nicht zu kennen und behauptet dann, dass sie gestorben sei. Rumpelstilzchen fordert Jones zum Duell auf, gibt ihm aber Zeit, seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Später besiegt Rumpelstilzchen Jones im Duell und möchte ihm das Herz herausreißen, wird aber von Milah gestoppt. Sie bietet ihm eine Zauberbohne an, wenn er sie und Jones am Leben lässt. Außerdem enthüllt sie, dass sie Jones liebt. Am nächsten Tag taucht Rumpelstilzchen an Bord von Jones' Schiff auf und Milah fragt, ob der Handel steht. Er scheint einverstanden zu sein und fragt dann, wie Milah ihren Sohn Baelfire verlassen konnte. Milah behauptet, dass sie das immer bereut hätte und gibt zu, dass sie feige war, als sie ihn zurückließ. In einem Wutanfall reißt Rumpelstilzchen Milahs Herz heraus und tötet sie. Sie gesteht Jones ihre Liebe und stirbt in seinen Armen. Rumpelstilzchen verlangt nach der Bohne, aber Jones weigert sich, sie ihm zu geben. Rumpelstilzchen schlägt ihm die Hand ab, in der er die Bohne vermutet. Jones hebt einen Haken vom Boden auf und rammt ihn Rumpelstilzchen in die Brust, was diesem jedoch nicht schadet. Rumpelstilzchen verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke und lässt den Haken zurück, mit dem Jones seine Hand ersetzt. Zuhause möchte Rumpelstilzchen die Bohne aus der abgetrennten Hand nehmen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass er hereingelegt wurde und Jones die Bohne noch hat. („ “) Cora und Regina Irgendwann bittet Jiminy Cricket Rumpelstilzchen um einen Weg, sich von seinen Eltern (Martin und Myrna) zu befreien. Rumpelstilzchen gibt ihm einen Trank und sagt, dass er die beiden später einsammeln werde. Jiminys Eltern vertauschen jedoch den Trank, so dass Geppettos Eltern, Stephen und Donna, ihn bekommen und in Marionetten verwandelt werden. („ “) Einige Zeit später besucht Rumpelstilzchen die Müllerstochter Cora, die in einem Raum eingesperrt ist und Stroh zu Gold spinnen muss, wenn sie nicht von King Xavier getötet werden will. Rumpelstilzchen bietet ihr an, für einen Preis zu helfen. Er sagt ihr, dass er das Stroh für sie zu Gold spinnen wird, wenn sie ihm dafür ihr Erstgeborenes überlässt. Sie ist einverstanden, möchte aber, dass er ihr beibringt, Stroh zu Gold zu spinnen. Er stimmt zu und erklärt, dass sie zum Zaubern den Emotionen ihrer schlechtesten Momente nachgeben muss. Für ihn ist das der Moment, in dem er die Stiefel eines Mannes vor seinem Sohn küssen musste. Cora stellt sich vor, wie alle, die sie erniedrigt haben, vor ihr niederknien müssen, bis ihre Knie und Genicke brechen. Daraufhin gelingt es ihr, das Stroh in Gold zu verwandeln. Später zeigt Cora ihre Fähigkeit vor dem königlichen Hof und nimmt den Heiratsantrag von Prince Henry an. Am Tag von Coras Hochzeit besucht Rumpelstilzchen sie und die beiden küssen sich. Cora spricht darüber, dass sie an fünfter Stelle steht, Königin zu werden, und dass dies nicht ohne viel Blutvergießen erreicht werden könne. Sie meint, dass sie lieber das hätte, was Rumpelstilzchen ihr geben könne. Er erwidert, dass er ihr nur Dunkelheit und Isolation geben könne, aber Cora erwidert, dass er ihr außerdem Liebe geben könne. Rumpelstilzchen schlägt vor, den Vertrag zu ändern, so dass das Kind von ihm und Coras sein soll. Sie ist damit einverstanden und bittet ihn, ihr beizubringen, wie man jemandem das Herz herausreißen kann, um sich an Xavier zu rächen. Rumpelstilzchen bringt es ihr bei. Später sucht Cora Xavier auf, der ihr sagt, dass sie entweder mit Rumpelstilzchen weglaufen oder seinen Sohn heiraten und das ganze Königreich zu Füßen gelegen haben könne. Sie müsse sich zwischen Liebe und Macht entscheiden. Nach ihrem Besuch bei Xavier trifft sie sich mit Rumpelstilzchen und sagt ihm, dass sie nicht mit ihm gehen wird, da sie sich für Macht entschieden habe. Er fragt, wessen Herz sie herausgerissen hat und sie erklärt, dass es ihr eigenes war, da sie sich keine Schwächen erlauben könne. Als Rumpelstilzchen die Bezahlung für ihren Handel verlangt, erinnert sie ihn daran, dass er den Vertrag geändert hat und nur sein eigenes Kind bekommen würde, dass sie aber nie ein Kind mit ihm haben werde. („ “) Als Regina von ihrem Vater hört, dass ihre Mutter Cora vor langer Zeit ein geheimnisvolles Buch erhielt, das sie veränderte, stiehlt sie das Buch. Darin entdeckt sie Rumpelstilzchens Namen und ruft ihn. Er enthüllt, dass er sie bereits kennt und sie als Baby in seinen Armen hielt. Er fragt sie, ob er einen Feind für sie töten soll, aber sie entgegnet zu seiner Überraschung, dass sie niemanden verletzen möchte. Er lässt einen magischen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer erscheinen, der ein Portal zu einer anderen Welt darstellt. Sie müsse ihrer Mutter nur einen kleinen Schubs geben. Nachdem Regina dies getan hat, möchte sie das Schloss verlassen und begegnet dabei Rumpelstilzchen. Sie gibt ihm das Buch zurück und sagt, dass sie nie wieder Magie anwenden würde, da sie es geliebt hat. Er sagt, dass er sie in Magie unterrichten könne und dass sie nicht so werden müsse, wie ihre Mutter. Sie fragt nach seinem Preis und er erklärt, dass sie später mal etwas für ihn tun müsse. („ “) Irgendwann besucht Rumpelstilzchen das Land ohne Farbe und beobachtet Victor Frankenstein und dessen Bruder Gerhardt. Er findet heraus, dass Victor versucht, Tote wiederzubeleben. Rumpelstilzchen bittet ihn, ihm sein Wissen zu lehren und gibt ihm dafür einen Haufen Gold. Rumpelstilzchen besucht Frankenstein ein weiteres Mal nach Gerhardts Tod. Bei dem Wiederbelebungsversuch verbrannte Gerhardts Herz. Rumpelstilzchen schlägt Frankenstein einen Handel vor. Er soll mit einem "Meister des Hutes" in Rumpelstilzchens Land reisen, in dem es Herzen gebe, die alles aushalten können. Rumpelstilzchen erklärt, dass Regina eine Herzsammlung hat und Victor eines bekommen könne, wenn er eine kleine Vorführung für Regina veranstalte. („ “) Rumpelstilzchen beginnt Reginas Training in den dunklen Künsten, aber als sie einem Einhorn das Herz herausreißen soll, sagt sie, dass sie nicht dieselbe Magie wie ihre Mutter benutzen möchte. Regina möchte wissen, wie man Tote zurückbringen kann, aber Rumpelstilzchen entgegnet, dass das unmöglich sei. Während ihres Gesprächs kommt Jefferson herein und überreicht Rumpelstilzchen eine Kristallkugel. Rumpelstilzchen fragt nach den roten Schuhen, die er wollte, aber Jefferson sagt, dass er die nicht bekommen konnte und Rumpelstilzchen gibt sich mit der Kristallkugel zufrieden. Regina möchte ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen, doch Rumpelstilzchen erklärt ihr, dass sie seine Zeit verschwende, weil sie ihre verlorene Liebe nicht loslassen kann. Als Regina ihn das nächste Mal aufsucht, hat er scheinbar eine neue Schülerin. Regina reißt dieser das Herz heraus und zerquetscht ist. Rumpelstilzchen ist darüber erfreut und setzt Reginas Ausbildung fort. Später trifft er sich mit Jefferson und Frankenstein und dankt ihnen, weil sie Regina für ihn auf den richtigen Weg geleitet haben. („ “) Handel mit King George Irgendwann ruft King George Rumpelstilzchen in sein Schloss, damit dieser seinen toten Adoptivsohn James zurückbringen kann, den Rumpelstilzchen ihm in einem Handel gegeben hat. Rumpelstilzchen sagt, dass auch Magie Tote nicht zurückbringen könne, erzählt aber, dass James einen Zwillingsbruder hat. Im Gegenzug dafür, dass er ihm den Zwillingsbruder bringt, will er den Aufenthaltsort der guten Fee wissen, hinter deren Zauberstab er her ist. Rumpelstilzchen sucht die Farm von James' Mutter auf. Diese erzählt ihrem zweiten Sohn, Prince Charming, dass sie und ihr Mann seinen Zwillingsbruder Rumpelstilzchen gaben, damit er ihre Farm rettet. Rumpelstilzchen überredet Charming, zu George zu gehen. („ “) Rumpelstilzchen tötet die gute Fee, als diese gerade Cinderella dabei helfen will, auf Prince Thomas' Ball zu gehen. Er nimmt den Zauberstab an sich und manipuliert Cinderella, einen Handel mit ihm abzuschließen. Dafür, dass er ihr hilft, zum Ball zu gehen, soll sie ihm etwas "Wertvolles" schulden. Cinderella stimmt eifrig zu und unterschreibt einen Vertrag. („ “) Liebe zu Belle Eines Tages wird Rumpelstilzchen von Maurice gerufen, um dessen Stadt vor einer Horde Oger zu retten. Rumpelstilzchen erklärt sich bereit ihm zu helfen, wenn er dafür dessen Tochter Belle als Haushälterin bekommt. Maurice ist entrüstet, aber Belle geht auf den Handel ein, um ihre Stadt zu retten. Dafür soll sie für immer in Rumpelstilzchens Schloss bleiben. („ “) Belle vermisst ihr Zuhause und liegt weinend im Kerker. Rumpelstilzchen kommt hinein, um sich über den Lärm zu beschweren. Er zaubert ihr ein Kissen herbei und Belle bedankt sich, da sie nun vielleicht besser schlafen könne. Er behauptet, dass er ihr das Kissen nur gegeben habe, damit es die Gräusche ihres Weinens erstickt, so dass er ungestört spinnen kann. Plötzlich hören die beiden ein Geräusch und verlassen das Verlies, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie bemerken einen Dieb, Robin Hood, der einen Zauberstab stehlen will. Als er erwischt wird, versucht er Rumpelstilzchen mit einem magischen Bogen zu erschießen, doch obwohl Rumpelstilzchen getroffen wird, nimmt er keinen Schaden. Er sperrt Robin zur Strafe in den Kerker und foltert ihn. Belle ist darüber entsetzt und befreit Robin aus Mitleid. Er bietet ihr an, sie mitzunehmen, da er befürchtet, dass Rumpelstilzchen sie töten wird, doch sie lehnt ab, da sie befürchtet, dass Rumpelstilzchen ihre Familie tötet, wenn sie den Handel mit ihm bricht. Als Rumpelstilzchen bemerkt, dass der Dieb mit dem Zauberstab entkommen ist, erklärt Belle, dass sie ihn freigelassen hat. Rumpelstilzchen ist wütend und macht Belles Bücher dafür verantwortlich, dass sie Robin für einen Helden hält. Er zwingt Belle dazu, ihn auf der Jagd nach dem Dieb zu begleiten. Im Wald wird die Kutsche vom Sheriff aufgehalten, der versucht, mit Rumpelstilzchen zu verhandeln. Im Austausch gegen Informationen über den Dieb, möchte er eine Nacht mit Belle. Rumpelstilzchen stimmt dem jedoch nicht zu. Stattdessen nimmt er mit Magie die Zunge des Sheriffs heraus und möchte sie nur zurückgeben, wenn dieser zustimmt, ihm die Informationen zu geben. Der Sheriff willigt ein und nachdem er seine Zunge zurück erhalten hat, verrät er Rumpelstilzchen, dass der Dieb Robin Hood heißt und sich in Sherwood Forest aufhält. Rumpelstilzchen und Belle spüren Robin Hood auf. Belle versucht Rumpelstilzchen von seiner Rache abzuhalten, da sie glaubt, dass Gutes in ihm steckt. Die beiden beobachten, wie Robin die kranke Marian mit dem gestohlenen Zauberstab heilt. Sie sehen auch, dass Marian schwanger ist. Belle sagt, dass sie Rumpelstilzchen nicht für einen Mann hält, der ein Kind ohne Vater aufwachsen lassen würde. Rumpelstilzchen spannt den Bogen und schießt absichtlich daneben, so dass Robin und Marian entkommen können. Er verzichtet darauf, die beiden zu verfolgen. Belle weiß, dass Rumpelstilzchen die beiden verschont hat und umarmt ihn zum Dank. Später, zurück im Schloss, zeigt Rumpelstilzchen Belle seine Bibliothek. Er gibt vor, sie nur dorthin gebracht zu haben, da sie dort Staub wischen solle, aber Belle erkennt, dass er ihr in Wirklichkeit Zutritt zu seinen Büchern gewährt. („ “) Nach einigen Monaten kommen sich Rumpelstilzchen und Belle näher. Er schickt sie in die Stadt, um Stroh zu holen, in der Erwartung, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Auf der Straße trifft sie auf Regina, die erkennt, dass Belle vor einem Mann davonläuft, der gleichzeitig ihr Geliebter und Herr ist. Regina schlägt ihr vor, Rumpelstilzchen zu küssen, da sie damit seinen Fluch brechen könne. Daraufhin kehrt Belle ins Schloss zurück und küsst Rumpelstilzchen. Er beginnt sich zu verwandeln und er stößt sie von sich. Er glaubt, dass Belle für Regina arbeitet und sperrt sie in den Kerker. Später wirft er sie aus dem Schloss. Er behauptet, dass ihm seine Macht mehr bedeute als Belle, aber sie glaubt ihm nicht. Sie sagt, dass er ein Feigling sei und seine Entscheidung für immer bereuen werde. Nachdem Belle fort ist, besucht ihn Regina und lügt ihn bezüglich Belles Schicksal an. Sie behauptet, dass ihr Vater sie wegen ihrer Verbindung zu Rumpelstilzchen eingesperrt und gefoltert und sie sich danach von einem Turm in den Tod gestürzt habe. Rumpelstilzchen ist darüber sehr bestürzt und bereut sein Verhalten gegenüber Belle. („ “) Prince Charming und Snow White Einige Zeit nachdem sich Prince Charming und Snow White kennengelernt haben, wird Rumpelstilzchen von Snow White aufgesucht, die durch Red Riding Hood von ihm gehört hat und nach einem Weg sucht, ihre Liebe zu vergessen, da sie nicht mit Charming zusammen sein kann. Rumpelstilzchen reißt Snow eine Haarsträhne aus und benutzt einen Teil davon, um einen Trank für sie zu brauen, den Rest behält er als Bezahlung. („ “) Nachdem Snow White den Trank getrunken hat, verändert sich ihre Persönlichkeit, da all ihre Liebe verschwunden ist. Sie möchte Regina töten und geht zu Rumpelstilzchen, um Hilfe zu bekommen. Er gibt ihr einen Bogen, mit dem sie Regina erschießen soll. Kurz darauf sucht Charming Rumpelstilzchen auf und bittet um Hilfe dabei, Snow White zu finden. Im Tausch für seine Hilfe verlangt Rumpelstilzchen Charmings Umhang, von dem er später eines von Charmings Haaren nimmt. Aus den Haaren von Snow White und Charming braut Rumpelstilzchen den Trank der wahren Liebe, die stärkste Magie von allen. („ “) Später konfrontiert Rumpelstilzchen Charming im Unendlichen Wald, wo dieser einen Weg heraus sucht, um Snow White zu finden. Rumpelstilzchen benutzt Magie, um den Ring von Charmings Mutter zu stehlen und verzaubert ihn, so dass er leuchtet, wenn Snow White in der Nähe ist. Er bietet Charming einen Handel an, doch dieser lehnt ab und zieht sein Schwert. Die beiden kämpfen und Rumpelstilzchen gewinnt. Er behauptet, dass sie dasselbe Ziel hätten, nämlich dass Charming und Snow White zusammen sind. Er zeigt Charming den Trank der Wahren Liebe, woraufhin Charming fragt, was Rumpelstilzchen über Wahre Liebe wissen könne. Rumpelstilzchen gesteht, dass er einmal jemanden geliebt habe und dass sie gestorben sei. Als Teil eines Handels soll Charming den Trank verstecken, den Rumpelstilzchen für einen "regnerischen Tag" aufheben möchte. Nachdem Charming den Trank erfolgreich in Maleficents Drachengestalt versteckt hat, trifft er Rumpelstilzchen am Strand in der Nähe von Maleficents Schloss. Rumpelstilzchen gibt ihm den Ring und zaubert ihm dann einen königlichen Anzug. Charming fragt, warum Rumpelstilzchen ihm hilft, und er antwortet, er sei ein Fan Wahrer Liebe und von dem, was es erschafft. („ “) Nachdem Charming und Snow White ihr Königreich von King George zurückerobert haben, fangen sie die Böse Königin und bereiten ihre Exekution vor. Rumpelstilzchen besucht die Exekution, die von Snow White abgebrochen wird. Später am Abend trifft er Snow White und gibt ihr eine Möglichkeit um zu beweisen, ob sich die Böse Königin wirklich ändern kann. Es ist ein verzaubertes Messer, dass Snow White nicht verletzen kann. Die Böse Königin benutzt es, um Snow White zu töten, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. Damit beweist sie, dass sie sich nicht ändern kann und wird in ihr Schloss verbannt. Snow White teilt ihr mit, dass sie Snow und Charming in diesem Land nicht schaden kann. Rumpelstilzchen besucht sie in ihrem Schloss. Sie ist wütend, weil er ihr die Möglichkeit genommen hat, Snow White zu schaden. Rumpelstilzchen korrigiert sie und sagt ihr, dass sie Snow White in diesem Land nicht schaden kann, dass es aber andere Länder gibt, in denen sie ihr schaden kann. Regina wird an den Dunklen Fluch erinnert und besucht Snows und Charmings Hochzeit, um ihnen von ihren Plänen zu erzählen. („ “) Während der Hochzeit von Snow White und Prince Charming taucht Regina auf und verkündet, dass sie das Glück aller zerstören würde. („ “) Gefangenschaft und Warten auf den Dunklen Fluch Rumpelstilzchen taucht auf Cinderellas Hochzeitsball auf, um zu sehen, ob sich ihre Wünsche erfüllt haben und um ihr zu sagen, dass sein Preis ihr Erstgeborenes ist. Monate später benachrichtigt sie ihn, dass sie ihn treffen will und behauptet, dass sie Zwillinge bekommen würde, und einen neuen Handel eingehen wolle. Das ganze ist ein Trick, um Rumpelstilzchen zu fangen. Er warnt sie vor den Konsequenzen, falls sie Magie gegen ihn verwenden würde, aber als sie auf den Handel besteht, unterschreibt er mit einem Federkiel, den sie ihm gegeben hat. Die Magie der Feder lähmt ihn, so dass er eingesperrt werden kann. Minuten später verschwindet Thomas spurlos im Wald und als Cinderella Rumpelstilzchen zur Rede stellt, erinnert er sie daran, dass er sie gewarnt hat. Er sagt, dass sie Thomas nicht wiedersehen würde, bis sie ihm das Baby gibt. Rumpelstilzchen wird in ein Gefängnis in den Zwergenminen gebracht. („ “) Als Snow schwanger ist, suchen sie und Charming Rumpelstilzchen im Gefängnis auf und fragen ihn, was sie gegen Reginas Bedrohung machen können. Im Tausch gegen die Informationen möchte Rumpelstilzchen den Namen von Snows ungeborenen Kind erfahren. Als sie zustimmt, erzählt er, dass Regina einen mächtigen Fluch kreiert hat, der sie alle an einen schrecklichen Ort bringen würde. Die einzige Person, die etwas dagegen unternehmen könne, sei Snows ungeborenes Kind, das sie in Sicherheit bringen sollen, damit es alle an seinem 28. Geburtstag retten kann. Als Snow und Charming gehen wollen, erinnert Rumpelstilzchen sie an ihre Abmachung und verlangt nach dem Namen des Kindes. Snow sagt, dass ihre Tochter Emma heißen wird. („ “) Später schreibt er Emmas Namen mehrfach mit Tintenfischtinte auf ein Stück Pergament, damit er ihn nicht vergisst. („ “) Als Reginas erster Versuch, den Dunklen Fluch heraufzubeschwören, scheitert, besucht sie Rumpelstilzchen im Verlies, um herauszufinden, was sie falsch gemacht hat. Sein Preis für seine Hilfe ist, dass er in der neuen Welt Komfort und ein gutes Leben haben will. Darüber hinaus muss sie alles was er verlangt tun, sobald er "bitte" sagt. Da sie glaubt, dass er sich an nichts davon erinnern wird, stimmt sie zu und erfährt, dass sie das Herz der Person, die sie am meisten liebt, opfern muss, damit der Fluch funktioniert. („ “) In der Nacht von Emmas Geburt wird Rumpelstilzchen mit den anderen Charakteren durch den Fluch nach Storybrooke gebracht, wo er als Mr. Gold lebt. („ “) Kräfte Durch den Diebstahl der Kräfte des Dunklen scheint Rumpelstilzchen beinahe unbegrenzte Macht zu haben. Er ist in der Lage, mächtige Tränke zu brauen und scheint einem Menschen ähnlich wie eine Fee nahezu alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Jedoch macht er dies nicht umsonst, sondern verlangt hohe Preise dafür. Wie jeden Fluch ließe sich aber auch der Zauber, der von Rumpelstilzchen Besitz ergriffen hat, durch den Kuss der wahren Liebe besiegen. Außerdem hat Rumpelstilzchen in „ “ von der Seherin die Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen übernommen. Wissenswertes *Seine wahre Liebe ist Belle und er nimmt den Platz des Biests aus Die Schöne und das Biest ein. * Er ist außerdem das "Krokodil" aus Peter Pan, das Captain Hooks Hand genommen hat. * Laut der Blauen Fee gehört die Macht des Dunklen nicht in den Zauberwald. * Er ist der zweite bekannte Dunkle (der erste ist Zoso). * Er und sein Gegenpart wurden beide in Gefängniszellen eingesperrt. * Rumpelstilzchen hat eine Frist von drei Tagen, in denen er seinen Sohn davor bewaren kann, ein Soldat zu werden. Im Originalmärchen gibt Rumpelstilzchen einem Mädchen eine Frist von drei Tagen, um seinen Namen zu erraten, ansonsten muss sie ihm ihr Erstgeborenes geben. * Er spinnt in mehreren Folgen Stroh zu Gold. Gold ist jedoch wertlos für ihn und er spinnt, um zu vergessen. * Wie alle Flüche kann Rumpelstilzchens mit einem Kuss wahrer Liebe gebrochen werden. * Er ist ein Zaubertrankbrauer und behauptete einmal, einen Trank für jede existierende Magie zu besitzen mit Ausnahme der wahren Liebe – ein Trank, den er später mit den Haaren von Snow White und Prince Charming braute. * Im traditionellen Märchen war Rumpelstilzchen ein kleines Männchen, das für ein Mädchen im Gegenzug für ihr Erstgeborenes Stroh zu Gold spann. Er sagte dem Mädchen, dass es ihr Kind behalten darf, wenn es seinen Namen errät. Als das Mädchen den Namen schließlich erriet, zerriss sich Rumpelstilzchen vor Wut. * Er nennt jeden, den er trifft "Dearie" (in der deutschen Synchronisation meist übersetzt als Kleine/Kleiner). Auftritte en:Rumplestiltskin es:Rumpelstiltskin fr:Rumplestiltskin it:Tremotino pl:Titelitury pt:Rumplestiltskin